


Not a date

by Vae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tactical. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



"Are you asking me on a _date_ , man?" Amusement and horror war for dominance in Dean's voice.

Sam covers his eyes for a moment, and then glares back at his brother, finger stabbing at the screen in front of him. "Shut _up_ , Dean. Look, whatever this thing is, it's attracted to high levels of sexual arousal, or hormones and shit, right? So -"

"Sammy." Amusement's definitely winning now, as Dean twists around on his chair and levels a 'caring' expression in his direction. "I'm _not_ gonna get you aroused, okay? And you're _really_ not my type."

"No, that's not - " Not that protesting is going to help one bit. Once Dean's got an idea in his head - worse, an idea he can use to needle Sam - that idea stays put. "We need a place where there's lots of...well, you know. Right?"

"Action," Dean supplies, with a grin. "You know, it's kinda cute, all this dancing around, and if you swing that way, it's cool. Really. It is. But apart from how freaking _sad_ it is to rely on me to get you a date -"

Resisting the urge to strangle Dean, Sam sits back, running fingers through his hair, and then latching them together behind his head for a moment before lowering his hands back to the keyboard. "I don't. Okay? I mean, you met Jess, remember?"

Her name falls like a lead weight in the room, spreading ripples of silence, guilt, pain. Fuck. It's been years now, and he still misses her, an ache in his gut at the thought of her smile, the silk of her hair across the pillow. The blankness in her eyes as flames licked around her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Dean stands abruptly, his voice pulling Sam back to the present, to yet another dingy motel room. "So, pussy all the way, right?"

Sam winces. "Right. So, anyway, what I'm saying is -"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But there's a whole _street_ of cathouses back in town, I could go check them out -"

"How many teenagers are you gonna find in a cathouse, Dean?" Losing patience, Sam shoves the sheaf of printouts into Dean's hands. Victim profiles. Teenagers, every one of them. Girls, boys, bright smiles and sunshine.

Dean flicks through them in silence, lips pursed. "Okay, right, I mean, you'd be surprised, but, okay. So. You wanna take me to a drive-in?"

Part of Sam still thinks it sounds like a really bad idea, but they're running out of options. "Yeah. I mean, you get to drive. But, yeah."

"Better be a good movie." Dean pauses to consider, looking up from the papers, mischief lurking in his eyes, face deadly serious. "And no making out in the back seat."


End file.
